Parabatai
by ILSLy
Summary: Alec y Jace son más que amigos, más que hermanos. Son Parabatai y Magnus sabe muy bien que significa eso. Ubicado en Ciudad de Cristal. Segundo regalo para mi Grupo Malec, por sus 300 miembros. :D


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, la idea del fiction es M-Í-A.**_

_**N/A: Pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió hace muchísimos meses cuando leí Ciudad de Cristal. Por fin pude sacarla de mi cabeza, espero la disfruten.**_

_**Advertencia: Spoilers de Ciudad de Cristal. **_

_**Sin más, que disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Parabatai**_

* * *

¡Alec! ¡Cuidado, a tú derecha!

Magnus tenía el alma en el cuello. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas furiosamente, con los sentidos más alertas que nunca, con la vida, su eterna vida, pendiendo de un hilo. Con la vitalidad de Alec fundiéndose con su propio poder mágico gracias a la Marca que adornaba su muñeca. Se encontraba eufórico, lanzando fuego y rayos azulados contra cualquier demonio que se les acercara, ganándose seguramente el odio de su Padre allá abajo en su reino.

¿Qué pensaría ahora Asmodeo de que su hijo estuviera unido a un Nefilim, a un hijo del Ángel? Magnus pagaría su vida inmortal por verlo. Por ver la ira que le estaría causando allá en los infiernos.

Negó con la cabeza y se despejó. Aquello era absurdo. Tenía que enfocarse en el ahora, en la batalla y en el pequeño ejercito de demonios Raum que había salido detrás de la esquina de la Plaza del Ángel acechándolos.

Si, eso era una buena distracción de sus constantes estupideces mentales. Estar unido a Alec y la droga de la adrenalina en la batalla lo estaban alterando un poco.

Entonces Alec a su lado gritó agónicamente, y todo su mundo se detuvo.

Magnus, asustado y sorprendido, lo tomó de un brazo. Los demonios Raum se acercaban y Alec lo único que hacía era sujetarse el brazo izquierdo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se aferraba a aquel trozo de piel con desesperación y, con el pánico creciendo dentro de él como una burbuja imparable que subió y se alojó en el medio de su garganta, Magnus tragó fuerte antes de lanzar una fuerte llamarada azul que distrajo y alejó momentáneamente a los Raum, y se volvió hacia Alec, zarandeándolo entre sus brazos.

¡¿Alec?! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tenemos que movernos de aquí!

Pero Alexander no reaccionaba.

Entonces, cuando la mano de su novio se movió ligeramente sobre su brazo y él pudo ver el trozo de piel donde se estaba desvaneciendo su Marca de Parabatai, comprendió.

Haló de Alec hacia atrás y los encerró en una red de magia que los mantendría a salvo por unos minutos.

Magnus suspiró y se agachó junto a Alec, sosteniendo su tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos. Comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello oscuro, llenándose las manos de Icor. No le importó. La sangre de demonio manchando sus manos era lo último que le importaba en aquel momento.

Porque Alec, su _Alexander_, estaba llorando.

Ahí, entre sus brazos, Alec sollozaba y temblaba. Era un guerrero roto, con su alma dividida en dos.

Parabatais... - susurró Magnus con dolor mientras trataba de calmar a Alec.

Y a Magnus dejó de importarle estar en medio de una guerra, con demonios acechando la Ciudad de Cristal, con Nefilim sangrantes por doquier... ahora solo le importaba Alec. Alec y el dolor que estaba atravesando.

Dios, no permitas... que no se vaya... – murmuraba Alec con voz ahogada contra su pecho.

Y de repente, el dolor cesó. Alec contuvo el aliento con fuerza, alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sudor y sangre y bajó la mirada a su Marca de Parabatai en el antebrazo. Sus claros ojos azules abiertos al máximo, brillantes con rastros de lágrimas en ellos.

La Marca estaba allí. Bien. Negra sobre su piel pálida.

Jace estaba bien.

Su Parabatai... estaba vivo.

Magnus lo miraba atónito. En sus cientos de años y de todos los Nefilims Parabatai que había conocido, nunca había visto que sucediera algo como eso.

Hacía unos minutos, cuando Alec se doblara del dolor, Magnus no había podido evitar acordarse de Will y Jem. Del dolor que invadió a William cuando James se fuera. Del amor sobrehumano que los unía más allá de una hermandad.

Había pensando en la crueldad de la naturaleza de aquella unión. Había pensado en el dolor, en la soledad. En el vacío que debía quedar en el alma del Parabatai sobreviviente...

Pero ahora, Jace estaba bien y Magnus no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Bajó la mirada hacia su Cazador de Sombras para descubrir su atónita mirada sobre él.

¿Magnus...- quiso comenzar a preguntar pero Magnus negó con la cabeza.

No tengo ni idea. Nunca había visto algo así.- respondió, antes de que Alec pudiera poner en palabras sus dudas.

Jace... lo siento aquí – señaló su pechó con un dedo lleno de mugre e Icor- está... vivo. Pero hace un segundo... Raziel, sentí... la Marca...

Lo sé., lo vi – asintió Magnus antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano a su novio. La misma mano que los mantenía unidos con la Marca de la Alianza de Clary. – Vamos, hay que averiguar que sucedió. –Indicó Magnus y Alec tomó su mano, absorbiendo su determinación y poniéndose de pie a su lado – Vamos a subir al Salón de los Acuerdos ¿Listo? – le preguntó a su joven Cazador y este se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentado limpiar los rastros de lágrimas y solo logrando ensuciarse más. Magnus se acercó y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios. - ¿Listo? – Volvió a preguntar, alzando una mano que lanzó pequeñas chispas azuladas por la punta de sus dedos. Magnus sonrió al ver los ojos de su Nefilim perderse en el brillo de su magia – Aun quedan muchos demonios que matar antes de llegar allá.

Alec asomó una de sus raras y perfectas sonrisas y lo besó de vuelta.

Vamos, Magnus. Estoy listo.

...

* * *

_**N/A:Bueno. Esto era todo. Me pareció interesante narrar las muerte de Jace desde el punto de vista de Magnus, ya me parece haberla leído en alguna parte desde el punto de vista de Alec...en algún lado. O quizás lo imaginé. Ahora no estoy segura. XD Si alguien sabe de algún buen fic donde se describa este momento pero desde el punto de vista de Alec, me avisa porque de otra forma, lo escribo. **_

_**Segundo fic parte del regalo a mi Grupo Malec en Facebook, por nuestros primeros 300 miembros. ^^ falta uno, que será para la otra semana. ^^ Atentos a la publicación.**_

_**Yaaa, eso era todo. Gracias por leer. **_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


End file.
